


【索香】你做初一，我做十五

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 他愿意把自己剥开，将全部都交给对方。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【索香】你做初一，我做十五

前情。

索隆和山治打猎比胜负。  
本来数量大小差不多，以为只能打平。没想到山治打的猎物中，有一只在死前刚吃了顿饱的。肚子里的动物还没消化，拿出来再算就是多出了一只。  
草帽团看热闹不嫌事大，何况，也的确是多了一只猎物出来啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
于是纷纷投票，这一局山治胜出！yeah！

草帽团不知道，其实索隆和山治私底下就这个胜负还打了个赌。  
于是就出现了这样一幕。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ 

于是这样一幕就出现了。

索隆那柔软的红色腰带，将他的手腕绕了几圈绑住，另一端绑在床头上。  
山治站在床边，将一个沙漏倒了过来，沙漏里的细沙开始缓缓往下落去。  
他吸了口香烟，烟头的一点星火闪烁。然后他顺手将香烟在桌子上摁灭，舔了舔自己的手指。  
山治说：“好了，现在开始，二十分钟。看我让你爽上天。”  
其实他什么都不用做，仅仅是穿着他那身完美勾勒出腰臀曲线的黑色西装，还有包裹着结实有力的胸部肌肉而稍微紧绷的衬衫，只是看着就让人爽上天了。

索隆深呼吸。因为姿势的原因，半敞着的绿色长袍也挡不住厚实的胸肌。横跨前胸的疤痕随着呼吸时的肌肉运动，也跟着狰狞地蠕动。  
山治弯下腰，饶有兴趣地看着索隆。很少看到这种情况发生在东海的魔兽猎人身上，平时最具有侵略性的男人，此时仿佛是收敛了爪牙的野兽。锻炼得肌肉强壮的手臂被绑着，乖乖地躺在床上，一副任人宰割的样子。即使山治知道，他要是想要的话，随时能挣脱手上的束缚。

山治将手按在索隆的胸膛上，感受着索隆的呼吸。平时用来处理食材和烹饪食物的珍贵双手，属于厨师那削瘦有力的手，正顺着前胸的伤痕来回摩挲着，感受着肌肉的轮廓。恋人的手指像是带了电流一样，给触碰到的地方带来了火热的触感。索隆不自觉地将结实的肌肉绷得紧紧的，呼吸加重。  
山治摸了许久那令人爱不释手的胸肌，也将那两颗浅褐色的乳头搓得硬硬的。平时他们做爱的时候，索隆就很喜欢玩他的那两点。他本来不是很理解，都是男人，你有我也有，这地方有什么好玩的。现在他才有点了解，感受着原本柔软的乳头在他手指的施劲下，捏揉到充血硬突。男人隐忍的呼吸随着他手指的揉弄而逐渐加重。还挺有一番趣味的。  
山治想着，舔了舔下唇。

索隆突然问：“厨子，不亲吗？” 他紧盯着山治的薄唇，像极了追踪着猎物的猎人。  
“绿藻头想要亲亲吗？” 山治跨过索隆腰部，坐在他身上。两张脸贴得极近，鼻子和鼻子抵在一起，暧昧地左右摩擦着。  
亲吻几乎是他们情事中的日常。没有比亲吻能让人更好地感受对方心中那波涛汹涌的情感了。清冽的烟味和香醇的酒味，总是能在亲吻中完美地融合在一起。

“绿藻头想要亲亲的话，山治老师也可以满足你啊。” 山治用柔软的下嘴唇轻触了下索隆的下嘴唇。  
“色情系的老师吗？” 索隆仰了仰脸，也亲了亲山治的唇。两张干燥而温暖的嘴唇一触即离。  
“也不是不行……要不要放学后，把你这个头痛的学生叫进办公室里面好好教一教？” 山治轻笑着呢喃道，是情人间调笑的低语，贴在一起的唇缓缓地磨挲着。男人的嘴唇疏于护理，都是干燥而温暖着。还有干裂的死皮，之前被男人不以为意地撕了。死皮下的皮肤组织新长成不久，对于触碰的感受特别敏锐。

两双温热的唇贴在一起，温热的舌头探进口腔里。灵活的舌头相触，敏感的舌头触感将湿滑的口腔以及粗糙的舌头味蕾触觉传递到大脑，让人兴奋地战栗。  
山治跨坐在索隆腰间，捧着他的脸加深着这个深吻。深吻的动作使两人都分泌着大量的唾液，经验丰富的两人不断地吞咽着唾液，没有打断深吻的过程。偶尔有几滴不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流出。  
索隆被绑住的双手紧紧地捏成拳头。可恶，好想摸厨子啊……分别两年后，这个人的身材变得更诱人了。肌肉更加结实了，腰还是一样的柔韧有力。经过魔鬼的锻炼，腿脚的战斗力飙升，屁股的肌肉也更有弹性了，每一次捏着揉着手指都像是陷落在软肉里，让人爱不释手。可恶，偏偏这时候被绑着。  
索隆忍不住看了一眼旁边的沙漏，里面的流沙还在缓缓地洒下，时间漫长得像是折磨一样。

仿佛感觉到了恋人的分心，山治不满地轻咬了一口索隆的下唇。  
“在想什么呢绿藻头？” 山治又吮了一下索隆被吻得柔软的唇，顺着视线看去。看见沙漏，两人不凡的默契让他心知索隆在想什么，他“嘿”一声，乐了。  
“绿藻头在想什么呢……” 山治用着陈述句的语气重复了一遍这个问题。

“谁让你在打猎的比赛上输了呢，” 山治得意洋洋，用带着薄茧的指腹轻揉着索隆湿润的唇，手指灵敏的末梢触觉将嘴唇内侧粘膜的潮湿触感忠实传达到了大脑。面前这个人，练得一口铁牙，身为三刀流剑士，咬着刀战斗所向披靡，而这唇却柔软得像豆腐一样。山治又得意又想笑，补了一句，“不仅在打猎上输了，你的悬赏金额也输了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
这真是一件睡觉都能让人笑醒的喜事啊，这个时刻就让他选择性忽略，悬赏单上写了他全名的事情吧。  
“唔！” 索隆磨着后槽牙，山治得意的尾巴都快要翘上天了，“混账厨子，你给我看着，我的悬赏金额马上就会超回来的！你得意不了几天了。” 索隆轻轻地用门牙咬了一口山治的指尖，没有留下疼痛和伤害，只是表达了自己的不满。

“哦，那我等着啊，亲爱的绿藻头。” 山治拔出手指，和口腔黏膜拉出一缕唾液的银丝。他也不在意，将自己的手指放进嘴里舔舐着。  
恋人修长的腿分开，跨坐在自己腰上。一身西装修裁合身，几乎没有露出的皮肤。但是因为索隆熟知山治的每一寸身躯，熟悉到闭着眼睛都能描绘出来。因此这套严实的穿着非但没有禁欲的感觉，反而特别有性张力。所以说色情厨子不是白叫的，索隆如此想着。金色刘海泻下，挡住了海蓝色的眼睛，也挡住了大半张脸。山治低着头舔着手指，像是他平时烹饪时品尝调味一样。知道山治手指上沾着的是自己的唾液，索隆心里一动，刚刚在热吻中抬头的下身越发坚挺，顶着山治的屁股蠢蠢欲动。被绑住的双手握紧，绷出的青筋在手臂上清晰可见。

“着急了吗，绿腰带。” 山治自然也感受到身下那个灼热，恶劣一笑。也先不起身，就着这个位置，隔着衣物摇着腰，用私密部位缓慢又色情地蹭着索隆的坚硬下身，舔着手指的样子格外色情，让索隆忍不住挺腰想跟着摩擦。  
他想双手挣开束缚掀翻身上的人，将他牢牢地压住侵犯。却因为想到了赌约，又不得不忍耐住。他懊恼地将脑袋往床上一砸，不满地念着：“你这个混蛋厨子……”  
山治笑了，他弯下腰，狠狠地吮了一下索隆的唇，响得仿佛能听到“啵~”的一声。然后他又重复了一次：“都说了，会让你爽上天的。”

山治慢斯条理地拉开索隆的黑色裤子，刚一拉开，肿大粗长的阴茎就跳了出来，弹到了自己的掌心。头端通红鼓胀着，柱身青筋的脉动仿佛能烫伤人似的。每一次看着这根凶器，自己的心跳就忍不住失速。就是这根狰狞的物件一直在自己的体内……山治握着这根灼热的家伙口干舌燥，回忆起了前几晚这根东西在自己体内带来的骇人快感，山治头皮一麻……

“唔……” 要命的地方被恋人温暖的手握住，却没有丝毫动作，索隆不满地哼了下，动了动腰催促着，“厨子，快点……” 索隆赤裸的身体被情欲熏得满身发热，胸膛上密布的全是汗滴，随着他挺腰的动作顺着往下流。  
“……” 山治吞了口口水，白皙的脖子上突起的喉结上下移动，他按了按自己裤裆内也硬着的性器。从旁捞过润滑剂，直接倒在手中将温度温热，然后才重又握住了索隆勃起如剑的性器。  
山治握着索隆灼热的柱身，从根部开始撸动。手中的润滑液使摩擦力减少，撸动的速度因此变得容易，每一下撸动都能听见“咕叽咕叽”的水迹声。很快，索隆就腹部紧缩，粗重的呼吸加速，腰臀不住地往上抵，往山治手里送，再这样简单粗暴地撸动下去，男人很快就要达到射精的高潮了。

敏锐地察觉到了面前男人的状态，山治放慢了手上的速度，不让他那么轻易地攀上高潮。这样的高潮来得太快，也会过得太快，不够蔓延持久。山治转移了位置，不再简单粗暴地撸着茎身，而是抚摸着索隆的大腿内侧，让他放松下来。  
“唔厨子……” 索隆他死死地盯着山治，山治的脸上也是通红一片，脖颈上全是薄汗，顺着皮肤没入那一身严实的西装里。看来眼下的场景对目击者的感官有很大冲突，像是催情剂一样。不用剥开衣服看他也知道，那西装内的衬衫必定是被汗沾湿了，鼓起的乳头肯定将里头的衬衫顶出一个小尖尖。而山治的阴茎也肯定早就站立起来，顶端分泌的黏液将内裤沾湿出了一小块圆形的色情水迹……脑子里如此想着，索隆急促的呼吸放缓了一点。双手还是紧紧地互相掐着，古铜色的柔韧皮肤被他自己给掐出暗红的痕迹。

一旁的沙漏里的沙在扬落着，游戏才刚开始。

“嗯嗯，慢慢来。” 山治低下头，吮了一口索隆涨红的龟头，又复将手握着肿胀的阴茎，在阴茎头端缓慢地撸动着。  
“唔……” 索隆腹肌健壮的腰忽地一弹，呼吸又开始急促起来，腹肌痉挛收缩着。满头都是汗水，手臂青筋暴起，满身热得仿佛汗液都要被蒸发一样。  
山治就这样慢斯条理地吊着，不让索隆轻易高潮，也不让快感回落。时而舔着阴茎头端的冠状沟让索隆腰部不断地颤抖；时而放慢速度揉着暗红肿大的阴囊，按摩着大腿根部感受那颤栗；时而挤了一手润滑剂，将手卷成筒状，包裹着阴茎快速上下撸动，让索隆像一头野兽一样只想挺胯迎接快感。

他们现在在做的事叫Egding，又名性高潮控制。不是什么调教行为，只是一种在性爱中会用到的技术情趣。通过对伴侣身体的了解以及技术，来尽可能地延长达到高潮的时机，从而让对方尽可能长地处在高潮前的飘然快感中。这样一直吊着，最后到达高潮的时候会获得比平时更加漫长强烈的快感。同时双方还能借此更好地了解伴侣的身体和反应，以此获得更好的性契合。  
这是山治在两年间读到的。当初在人妖王国中，他们什么奇奇怪怪的书都有，山治就看了一些相关的。本来看完就扔到脑后了，后来经历完蛋糕岛的事情，两人在和之国相遇。一开始虽然有点别扭，但是山治就“悬赏额”为关键字，撩着撩着两人就来了一炮。那之后，好像又回到了以前的模式。本就已经在一起不短时日，分开带来的反而是感情的沉淀。只是山治总是觉得还有点不够，还想看更多的属于索隆的一面。

于是“edging”这个只是当初看书时看到的技术情趣就出现在了山治心上。

说了那么多，虽然这种情趣的好处不少，但是还是很看技术的。毕竟高潮这玩意，要是拖得太久，过了那个关键的时间点，即使最终也是以射精高潮收尾，都是一个快感的回落，愉悦感就差多了。  
说到技术，虽然说两人都是男人，谁也不比谁差，但是平时情事的时候，受方得到的快乐总比攻方多。所以山治总是很轻易地就被索隆弄得五荤六素的，脑子空白只会呜呜直叫。所以不管是以技术而言，还是对对方身体的了解，山治都比索隆要少上一点。所以第一次尝试的时候，火候就差了那么一点。  
什么，火候控制居然不到位？世界最优秀的厨子很不爽，决定再雪耻一次。于是今天的赌约就成了这个—— 二十分钟，让索隆爽上天。

沙漏的沙仍然在流落。

看着面前的人陷入了情欲的折磨，山治也没好到哪里去。他咬着唇专注着手上的活，呼吸早就加速加快，两腿之间的性器也硬得发疼，后穴口微妙地变得柔软，似是要为接下来的性事做好准备一样。  
山治不禁跨坐在索隆的腿上，前后厮磨着。手上动作不停，但是却可以通过下身和索隆腿部摩擦带来的些许压迫快感聊以自慰。  
山治揉撸着索隆的阴茎顶端，感受着索隆的腰部肌肉随着他手上的动作而节律地抽搐。看着索隆涨红的脸，红色蔓延到脖颈，耳根和胸膛前都是通红的。手臂绷紧，一条条青筋凸爆。汗滴随着赤裸的胸膛往下流，底下的床单染湿了一片。山治有种莫名的满足感，仿佛只是看着眼前这人自己被挑起的情欲也能被满足似的。

这种模样，可真是只有是这种情况下才能看得到的。要不是这样，也了解不到他濒临高潮时大腿的抖动；也不知道只要用手指揉着他龟头的尿道口，就能看见他腰肢剧烈的弹动；更不知道在他期待着高潮却稍微回落时，会发出不甘的呜咽。这个人现在的一切都在他手中，是真实存在的，只要他张开手就能摸得到的。  
这个人是属于他的，而不是他在蛋糕岛愧疚又绝望时梦中出现的幻影。  
这个人，真的是……山治感觉内心满满的都是面前索隆的样子，心里热得像是要烧起来一样，满心的情感不知道从何倾泻。只想离他再近一点，再多了解他一点，再多见他一点不为人知的一面。想要剥开他的所有，看清最真实的他。

“厨子……哈……” 是索隆低哑的喊声。索隆被山治逼得眼前腥红一片，急促地呼吸着，满身的肌肉危险地鼓起。一直没有迎接到射精的高潮，但是快感不断地叠加，从下身传来的摩擦快感像是电流一样窜向腰椎。来来回回像磨锯一样，时候差不多了，山治骤地加快速度，撸动茎身。经过茎头时手心收紧施加力度，没几下，索隆就挺着腰，腹部和腰臀肌肉收缩到了一个极点。健壮的腰身高高地弓起离开床面，大口呼吸着并射出了一股又一股的粘稠白精。

在高潮边缘徘徊太久，得到的高潮也格外甜美漫长。精液射到了索隆赤裸扔在抽搐的健美腹肌上，甚至还有几滴射到了山治脸上，连山治咬得苍白无血色的唇上都沾了几滴白浊。  
山治仍在轻柔地撸着索隆的阴茎，给他延长快感。唇上的精液也不抹掉，直接半趴在索隆汗津津的胸膛，笑嘻嘻地问，“怎么样绿藻头，是不是很爽。”

索隆仍然在大口喘息，好一会才回神。听到问题，他轻易地挣脱了手上的束缚，搂着山治吻了起来，用行动作为回答了。简单的束缚他本来就可以轻易地摆脱，之前一直乖乖地被绑着是因为这也是赌约的一部分罢了。他之前也看出来了，自从这次重遇，厨子就有点不安，但是也说不清是什么。

这次总算知道他仿佛想看点什么了。看那就给他看啊。  
反正他是他的，他也是他的。

索隆强劲的手臂肌肉环箍着山治劲瘦的腰，可以自由活动的他终于可以成为争夺主动权的一方。两人吻得难舍难分，山治唇上的精液味道也在两人口里蔓延。因为两人平日饮食都是又酒又肉，精液味道也因此变得又涩又苦，但是在此时反而像是在情欲之火中洒下的烈酒一样，将情欲燃烧到最高点。

虽然索隆才射过，尚处于贤者时间。但是二十出头的年轻人，正处于看见洞就想插的状态，更别说两人身体健壮久经锻炼，而且现在还和恋人在一起抵死厮混，索隆的性器很快就恢复了精神。  
山治的衣服很快也被扒光，赤裸的两人黏在一起，皮肤都是汗湿的。处于情欲的高热中，仿佛要把人蒸熟一样。忍耐许久，山治的前端吐了不少黏液，把内裤都沾湿了。看到索隆若有所指地看了看那条内裤，山治恨得狠狠地咬了一口索隆的手臂。  
索隆没怎么做前戏就被山治缠着插了进去，进去的时候，后穴像饥渴了许久一样紧紧地吮咬着他的性器，抽插的时候山治呜呜叫着，前头的性器可怜地吐着水，甩得索隆腹部都是湿漉漉的一条水痕。他才刺激几下前列腺体的位置山治就忍不住蜷着脚趾全身抽搐，绞着索隆的阴茎呜咽着射了出来。

高潮时山治想，这时候索隆看着的他，一定也和刚刚他看着的索隆一样吧。  
他愿意把自己剥开，将全部都交给对方；对方也肯定是一样的。  
只希望，他们之间不会再有分离了。


End file.
